Extended Magazine
An extended magazine is a magazine which has a larger capacity than magazines normally used for a respective firearm. Battlefield 2142 Battlefield 2142 features numerous upgrades that increase the ammunition capacity for weapons. MaxClip MaxClip is an upgrade that increases the ammunition capacity of Handguns. The capacity of the P33 Pereira is increased from 8 to 10 while the capacity of the Takao T20 is increased from 12 to 15. Due to the fact that the Engineer is not equipped with a pistol, SMGs gain one extra magazine in reserve. Advanced Magazine The Advanced Magazine is an upgrade for the Herzog AR-Shotgun and PK-74 AR-Rocket. It allows for an additional round per magazine for either attachment, as well as an additional spare magazine. SMG Clip Expansion The SMG Clip Expansion is an Upgrade which increases the ammunition capacity of the Turcotte Rapid SMG and the Malkov RK-11 SMG. Battlefield Play4Free High Capacity Mags is a weapon attachment featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It increases a user's magazines capacity allowing for more ammunition to be carried. It adds one mag to the player's weapon. The amount of ammunition added depends on the weapon itself. *+ 8 bullets per mag for Assault Rifles, Carbines, and SMGs *+ 30 bullets per mag for Light machine guns *+ 3 bullets per mag for Sniper Rifles Battlefield 3 Extended Magazine is a secondary weapon attachment featured in Battlefield 3 that increases a weapon's magazine capacity. The player still carries the same amount of reserve ammunition, unless the AMMO specialization is equipped. Extended Magazines are only available for Light Machine Guns, Shotguns and most PDWs. The attachment is also seen on the M39 EMR, but only in Co-op mode. In the singleplayer campaign, Extended Magazines are always used on the M249 SAW and DAO-12. They can also be found on the M1014, USAS-12, Type 88 LMG, PDW-R and MP7. The attachment was also seen on the M240 in the "Fault Line" trailers for Operation Swordbreaker. Extended Magazine.png|High-Quality render of the MP7's 40-round magazine. Battlefield Hardline The Extended Magazine appears as an accessory in Battlefield Hardline. The accessory increases the magazine size of weapon when equipped, and, unlike its Battlefield 3 counterpart, is available for most magazine-fed primary weapons and the MAC-10. Weapons with magazine sizes over 40 by default are unable to equip Extended Magazine (excluding the M240B in singleplayer only). The accessory will normally increase the magazine size by 5 more rounds (10 for most Battle Rifles), which allows the player to fire for longer without reloading. The increased magazine size does not affect the player's reserve ammunition, so the player will end up having less magazines overall and will need to mindful of ammo conservation with Enforcers to resupply from. Uniquely, the M1A1's magazine will be upgraded to a 50-round drum magazine from its default 30-round magazine with the accessory, a much larger magazine size than most of the other weapons. Due to the Thompson's somewhat long reload speed, this upgrade, (which is one of two available for it) helps to improve its effectiveness significantly. Visually, weapons using STANAG magazines will be given a magazine extension or replaced with an extended PMAG, AK style weapons are given an extended waffle pattern magazine; all other weapons have unique models for their extended magazines. Battlefield 1 Although Battlefield 1 does not offer fully customizable weapon attachments, certain weapon variants may provide extended magazines. These include the Assault's 12g Automatic Extended and the Support's and MG15 n.A. Suppressive. In addition, the Medic's Autoloading 8 .25 Extended and Scout's Experimental use a smaller alternate ammunition type with increased magazine capacity. Some pistol carbines also have extended magazines when compared to their sidearm counterparts. Battlefield V |image = |-|Extended Magazine = |-|Extended Belt = }} Two weapon specializations are featured in Battlefield V: Extended Magazine and Extended Belt. Extended Magazine is available for all assault rifles, semi-automatic rifles, and submachine guns. Extend Belt is available for all medium machine guns. Both specializations increases the size of magazines or ammo belts, allowing players to shoot longer before reloading. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 3 Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Magazines Category:Attachments of Battlefield Hardline Category:Attachments of Battlefield 1 Category:Specializations of Battlefield V